


Lockout

by MeloAnnechen



Category: Get Your Man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts!au, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeloAnnechen/pseuds/MeloAnnechen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people have no couth when it comes to selecting passwords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockout

“Charles? Why are you sleeping in the hallway?”

The mumble was part sleepy, part annoyance, but he raised his head to speak to his friend, “New password.”

“You didn't get told the password for your own house dorms?” Francis was worried, and about to tip over into indignation, when Charles shook his head.

“Trey’s trying to impress Blishwick, and changed it to…” he shook his head again, “just, it’s something I’m not going to say.” 

“Oh, fardles,” Francis sat beside him.

Charles raised his eyebrows at the mild swear, “At least it wasn't during midterm examinations. I’ll get by.”

“No.” Francis’s face set in that resolved expression that the Slytherin student always thought belonged on recruitment posters. For a moment, Charles wondered if he was going to be in another fight, when his friend hauled him up and helped gather his things from the alcove. “I've got a better idea.”

Moments later, he was pulling his friend into the head of Hufflepuff house’s office, “Sorry for the late notice, Professor, but I was wondering if I could have a friend stay in the dorm for a few days?”

Professor Bones raised an eyebrow, “I see. Would this have anything to do with the number of Slytherins that seem to be staying awfully late in the Great Hall tonight?”

Charles shrugged, “I don’t know about their reasons, Professor. But I’m not… able to say the password.”

She nodded, “I think we can accommodate you, MacKenzie.” The professor took out a small form from her desk, quickly filling it out, “This will be valid as long as your marks are within your standards. That goes for both of you, though if your grades improve,” she smiled gently, “well, that’s not a problem.”

Francis took the slip, handing it to Charles, but shifted his weight from foot to foot, “There’s others out as well?”

The professor nodded, tapping her wand on a galena cabochon on her desk, before clearly stating, “Prefects, please come to my office, when convenient.” She tapped it again, “We haven’t had a sleepover in ages, have we?”

Francis blinked, smiling, “Not since I've been here, but I heard about the time the windstorm damaged the towers.”

“Right, off with you two then, and MacKenzie,” she became solemn a moment, “be careful, be safe.”

“Yes, Professor,” and Francis dragged Charles out of the office ahead of the incoming prefects.

Charles noted the intense, embarrassed blush on his friend’s face as they headed to the Hufflepuff dormitory. “Francis, what was that…”

“Oh, look! Here we are!” Francis deflected by rapidly tapping the code into the barrel door, and pulling Charles in after him.

**Author's Note:**

> All of this spun out from a tumblr discussion. Considering the houses involved, of course my brain went to Charles and Francis.
> 
> whimsybrain:  
> A group of Slytherin students camping outside the common room because the password is something bigoted and they refuse to say it  
> tavoriel:  
> a group of Slytherin students having a sleepover in the Hufflepuff dormitory because the Hufflepuffs found out


End file.
